Slade's Secret Apprentice
by Jiminlover
Summary: What if the Titans escape plan for Robin didn't work? And Slade had a secret apprentice in training. Who are they and why are they working for him. This is a RxNW. Maybe a little of BBxRae.


**Hey guys well this is my first teen titans fanfiction so don't judge if it is a little bad but I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

Chapter 1: Getting to know you

As the titans came home weary and tired they all voted on just going to bed. Robin surprisingly fell asleep right away which has been hard for him to do ever since he met Slade.

"Slade what are you up to"?! Shouted Robin angrily.

"Robin, Robin always straight to business".

"I don't have time for your games Slade"! Said Robin.

"Well if you must know I have planted three bombs around the city and if they go off time itself will stop". Said Slade.

Robin charged at him doing a round house but Slade caught him and threw him on the ground. Then Robin realized something.

"If time freezes then you will to". Said Robin

Slade started doing an evil laugh. Which made Robin suspicious.

"Oh Robin I wont because of his". Said Slade tapping his helmet.

But before Slade could explain how Robin woke up. He got dressed and signaled the emergency alarm. Soon all of the teens were dressed and in the main room. Meanwhile Robin was already typing away.

"Dude what is it"? Asked Beastboy.

"Slade has planted bombs in three parts of town and if they go off time itself will stop". Said Robin never taking his eyes off the screen.

"And how did you figure this out"? Said Raven in her usual monotone voice.

"That is not important". Said Robin.

"Okay some one is moody". Said Cyborg under his breath.

"Cyborg Beastboy take the downtown bridge Raven take the top of town hall, me and Star will take the old circus". Said Robin

"Titans Go"! Shouted Robin.

With that they dashed off to their destinations. As Robin was going roof to roof he kept on asking himself he same question why and how. After they were searching for 2 hours they stopped.

"There is nothing". Reported Cyborg.

"Empty". Said Raven.

"There is the nothing here". Said Starfire.

"Hold on my scanners found something its in the sewers"! Said Cyborg and they all dashed to fond the nearest manhole.

When they did they jumped in found each other and started following Cyborgs scanners. But then a huge hand got a hold of Robin. Starfire heard this and turned around.

"Robin"! She said and started to fly towards him.

"No go with the others I will be fine". He said.

She flew off and Robin broke free of his grasp. A few minutes later Cinder block fell to the ground. Then Robin remembered the task at hand.

"Where's Slade"?! Said Robin.

Just then Cinder block's hand fell open and he had a GPS that lead straight to Slade he grabbed it and started o follow it. Meanwhile with the other titans. Starfire was holding on to Cyborg, and Raven and Beastboy were flying. The guard on the boat typed in a code and the screen said Auto Pilot. Then Cyborg and Starfire went on the boat tossed the guy overboard and Cyborg started typing in random numbers. But the screen said Invalid Code and stated driving crazy. Then Cyborg ripped off the control panel and it stopped right in a series of tunnels before it. Then Raven and Beastboy landed n the boat.

"I hope that is not how you are going to disarm the bomb". Said Raven when she saw the panel in his hand.

Cyborg did a sheepish smile and dropped it.

"Uh you do know how to disarm it right Cy"? Asked Bastboy.

"Of coarse I do how hard can it be"? Said Cyborg bent down next to the bomb.

They all stared at him anxious. He cut a wire nothing happened. He cut another nothing happened, then he cut the last one it started to glow.

"No we are going to be frozen in time forever"! Said Beastboy.

But then it stop glowing and melted. Beastboy slowly opened his eyes.

"Why are we not frozen in time"? He asked.

"Because this wasn't a real bomb". Said Cyborg.

But as they were talking a gun popped out of the ship and fired lasers at all of them and they fell into the sewer water. One by one their heads popped out of the water.

"Well besides the nasty taste of sewer water in my mouth I think I am okay". Said Beastboy.

"What ever that laser was supposed to do it didn't do it". Said Raven.

Back with Robin and Slade. Robin was bent down trying to catch his breath and all of a sudden 4 screens popped up on a huge black wall. They said Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, and Beastboy. Then it showed their blood cells and little robots attached to the blood cells billions of them.

"And now with a push of the button I con destroy your pathetic friends from the inside unless you obey my every command". Said Slade.

"Fine" Said Robin.

"Robin where are you Robin"? Said Starfire into he communicator".

"It is okay star he will come back". Assured Cyborg.

Robin changed out of his old costume into the one that Slade gave him. His mask was the same but his chest was orange and black his pants were black and he was wearing the same shoes also his utility belt was black.

"Okay Robin has been gone for too long". Said Cyborg after waiting 6 hours for him to come back.

But before they could search further the Crime Alert went off.

"Titans Go"! Said Cyborg and they were off.

Robin knocked out he guards disabled the cameras and went in to take the object. When he had it more guards came in but he was already out side he was right about to jump off but the titans got there first.

"Stop we don't know who you are or what you want but drop the object". Said Cyborg.

But before anyone could do anything Robin shut off his camouflage. His friends did not believe their eyes.

"Robin"? Said Starfire in a hushed tone.

Robin didn't want to fight them so he used his laser to make a line between him and his friends then jumped off the building. He took it back to Slade.

"Very good Robin soon you will be just like me". Said Slade as Robin entered the room.

But Robin tried to grab Slade's hand unfortunately for Robin Slade put him in an arm lock.

"Now Robin that was dishonest ruthless and disobedient your becoming like me faster than I thought you would". He said.

Then Slade gave Robin his next target.

"Guys Robin is going for Wayne Enterprises". Said Beastboy.

Robin once again took out the guards and stole the object. But before he could leave the room the titans showed up.

"Robin stop we don't wanna fight we just wanna talk". Said Cyborg.

But Robin charged at him landing a few hits then he dogged Raven and Beastboy.

"Pick up the pass boy". Said Slade through an earpiece.

So Robin threw down a smoke and flash bomb then climbed through a whole in the roof. The titans followed him out side. They fought for a bit then when Robin talked to Starfire Slade activated the little probes. Immediately Robin left and Slade shut down the probes. The titans slowly got up.

"What was that a new trick from Robin"? Said Beastboy.

"I believe that Slade is the one with a new trick". Said Starfire.

The titans went to Slade's base. They fought Slade but when Robin was going to put the prose inside of himself someone interfered.

"Ah yes Robin Titans this is my secret apprentice Nightwatcher". Said Slade proudly.

She had long brown hair but the last 3 inches were white. Her costume was all black and her mask was like Robin's and she had some other things. Then she flipped over Robin and pulled out and escrima stick. then she shocked Robin then pressure pointed his legs then tied him up. Next she pried oped Cyborg's control panel and made him shut down. Then she threw 4 throwing knifes at Raven pinning her to a wall then she put Raven to sleep with sleep gas. Then she grabbed her knifes back and pulled out her escrima stick again and put it to slight coma mode and then shocked Starfire and she fell to the ground. Then she did something to them that took away their powers. Then she tossed them all in cells but put Robin in a bedroom.

"Very good apprentice". Said Slade when she came back.

"Thank you father". She said and knelt down.

Then when he let her go she went to go to the gym. She trained for 6 hours then went to check on Robin. He was still asleep so she took off his mask. She wasn't surprised to see Dick Grayson. Then she realized that meant that Batman was Bruce Wayne. She put his mask back on and a few minutes later he woke up. At first he had no idea where he was but when he saw the weapons on the table he realized that he was still in Slade's base.

"Who was that girl"? Wondered Robin.

He walked out he didn't know where he was going but he stopped at a door that said NIGHTWATCHER so he peeked inside he saw her sitting on her bed back facing the door. she was holding her mask but then she froze put her mask back on then went inside of her bathroom. But when he turned around she was right there. He jumped a little bit. She hit him in the nuts then flipped him onto his stomach then twisted his arm.

"Nightwatcher put his arm down and tell me exactly why you ae doing that". Said Slade and she put his arm down.

"I am sorry but he was watching me in my room and I find that as being a stalker". She said giving Robin an ice cold stare as he got up.

"Robin you now owe me 100 push ups, and Nightwatcher 200 squats". Said Slade.

"Yes master". She said and walked off towards the gym.

"Robin o follow her to the gym". Said Slade.

"Or what"? Said Robin.

"Or you get to be whipped". Said Slade pulling out a long thick whip with thorns on the edge and he was pretty sure he saw a little bit of dried blood.

Robin caught up with her. But then e realized that he only had to do 100 she had to do 200. He pushed that to the back of his mind and started.

"195...196...197...198...199...200". Said Nightwatcher and Slade nodded clearly pleased.

But she didn't leave instead she went behind him he could hear familiar noses and recognized them to be the rings like back at the circus. When he finished she was flying gracefully doing every swing twist hand stand you name it perfectly then she did 4 flips and landed perfectly without budging and walked out not interacting the slightest when she passed him. He went to his room and she went to hers. Then Robin went out to find Slade.

"Slade where are my friends"? Ge said in an almost demanding tone.

Slade just turned around called in Nightwatcher whispered some thing in her ear that made her grin. He got tense. She put a hand on his shoulder and forced him down. Then behind him Slade handed her the whip. It made a crack in the air and stuck him. He bit his lip trying not to scream. Finally after what seemed like 1,000 whips she stopped. Then he heard footsteps and Slade bent down and talked into his ear.

"Nerver talk about or ask about your friends or else this will be your punishment". Said Slade.

"Nightwatcher tend his wounds". He said and walked out.

She got a health kit took out all of the supplies she needed and started. He tried not to show signs that he was hurt but he kept on flinching.

"Hold still". She said.

Then she wrapped the bandages around his chest. He blushed a little.

"You should probably listen to him Richard". She said and walked off.

At first he didn't notice then he realized it.

"How did she"? He thought.

He was going to ask her but realized that he should let her have her space from earlier so he just went to his room. But surprisingly a few minutes later he heard a knock on his door. When he opened it he was surprised to see Nightwatcher.

"Hey I am sorry about earlier with the arm and whip". She said rubbing her elbow.

He was currently at his desk playing a game on his tablet that Slade gave him.

"It is okay". He said.

But when he looked back she was gone. The rest of the day was quiet and soon everyone was asleep. Nightwatcher woke up at 2:00 showered, got dressed, trained, then went to eat breakfast.

"Okay I have decided that we need a schedule first weapons training, then hand to hand combat, next work out in the gym, then you will have a 5 minute break and If I feel like I can trust you I will let you see your friends". Said Slade.

They both agreed and shortly after finished eating. Then went to weapons training. When they first went inside Slade made them choose a gun. Nightwatcher chose a rifle, and Robin just chose a bb gun. Slade made them shoot different targets. But then he had two people tied up and made them shoot them. Nightwatcher had no problem and shot them straight in the head.

"I cant do it". Said Robin.

"What"? Said Slade.

"I cant". Repeated Robin

Slade backhanded him leaving a big bruise on his cheek. He heard Nightwatcher giggle.

"Cant or wont"?! Shouted Slade.

"Cant"! Said Robin.

Then he made Nightwatcher shoot another one right in front of him. Then he stopped breathing. Nightwatcher caught him.

"Slow breaths in and out in and out". She said

He continued to do that and soon was breathing normal.

"Care to explain why"? Said Slade.

"When I was getting used to the whole Robin thing the Jocker shot me Batman tried to et me to stop but instead I left and came to Jump City then that is when the titans formed". He explained.

Nightwatcher got board and shot the last person Slade looked at her. She just shrugged her shoulders.

"What he wasn't going to shoot him". She said sup the gun and put it in a gun pocket on the side of her leg.

The rest of the day went smoothly.

"May I go see my friends"? Said Robin at the end of the day. Slade agreed and had Nightwatcher take him. The door opened and he practically ran inside the room. Nightwatcher leand against the wall with her right leg on the wall her arms crossed and he head down.

"Friend Robin"! Said Starfire.

"What has happened"? She asked.

"Where did you get that huge bruise"? Asked Beastboy.

"Who do you think"? Said Robin.

"What is she doing in here"? Said Beastboy.

"Can it science project". She said.

"I was not their science project"! Shouted Beastboy they all looked at him.

Nightwatcher looked at a clock on the wall.

"Come on Robin time to go". She said closed the door and they started walking back to their rooms.

They walked in silence for a few minutes but then Robin broke it.

"What did you mean science project"? Asked Robin.

"If you wanna know ask him tomorrow". She answered and went inside of her room.

 **A/N**

 **Well this was better than I thought it would be sorry if it is a little rushed in the story line but I just couldn't wait to introduce Nightwatcher. Please review!**


End file.
